Far Away
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: iluvPOTFandBluHeelers here's the challenge you set me! Your typical Pheely story...


**_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes_**

I stand here, in the very same place that we both stood when we said goodbye. There's a huge difference though. She's not here. She's not here sending her rays of beauty, light and happiness around. Because she died about thirty years ago.

It seems stupid that I love someone who died before I was born. But when you time travel, anything can happen. That's the point.

I look at my watch. I kept my old digital one from 2006. People think I'm insane, but I have a reason. She gave me this one. That's the reason I wear only clothes from 2006. And listen to music from 2006. You know how some people say that everyone has a year that they remember, and think 'yeah, that's my year'? Well 2006 is my year. And always will be.

I look at my watch. It's 2:00, the exact same time that we were torn apart. In the exact same place. Some people say it's ironic, or fate. It's not. I come here everyday at this time. To mourn. Like people have a minutes silence to remember people from wars, or tragic disasters. I have one to remember the exact moments of our goodbye, two years ago for me, a hundred years for everyone else.

**_Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_**

_Flashback_

"_Phil! You can't leave me! Not like this. Not in this way," Keely cried. "Yesterday you were telling me that you were mad at me, and now you're going back to the future. Forever. That's not fair. On either of us."_

_Phil turned round and looked at Keely. At the only person he'd ever love. "Keely…" He couldn't describe what he felt. It was like having his heart wrenched out. It was like he was being punished. Punished for something that wasn't worth punishing. But they were hurting him anyway. He turned away again, knowing that the longer he stayed, the harder it was for him to leave. _

"_That's right. Walk away again. Just like you did yesterday when you told me that I had done something wrong. Well now you're the one doing wrong, and I'm the one who is pointing it out. So live with it, and look at me," Keely screamed, not caring about the weird looks she was getting from passers-by. _

_Phil turned round to look at her once more. He didn't want to. The harder this got, the more chance there was of him deciding to stay. And he knew tat he would never be able to stay. "Keely, I'm sorry…"_

"_Sorry for what?" Keely asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Sorry for leaving? Or sorry you met me in the first place?"_

_Phil looked down. "Keely you must know what I'm sorry for."_

"_Well excuse me for not being psychic. Or maybe I should produce one of my future gadgets to read your mind. Wait! Some of us don't have those," Keely said, verging on hysteria. _

_Phil looked into the green eyes of Keely Teslow and sighed. _

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along**_

"_Well, I'm waiting."_

"_I'm sorry that I fall in love with you, and then I have to leave. Because I don't want to leave. I just want to stay in love with you. Forever and always," Phil said, revealing the feelings he had been trying hard not to spill, to the one person he didn't want to hear them. Because he knew that now that she knew, she would wonder, and be hurt for the rest of her life. And he didn't want to have caused that pain. _

_Keely raised her hands to her mouth, and her eyes were not glistening with huge tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Phil took her hand. "Because I didn't want you to be hurt, for now and forever. I could live with me being hurt. As long as I knew that you were getting on with your life. Promise me you will get on with your life when I'm gone."_

"_You're going now, Phil," Keely whispered. _

_Phil nodded. "I know. And believe me, I'd rather do anything than leave you. But I have to."_

_Keely shook her head. "No. No, you don't have to. You feel you have to. But you don't. Not now, not ever."_

"_Yes I do, Keels. And deep down, you know that you'd do the same thing. You'd leave with your family. Because they're your family," Phil said. _

"_And you're my best friend," Keely whispered. "Doesn't that count for anything?"_

_Phil tried to conceal the tears that needed to release themselves from his eyes. "You know it does, Keely. But I can't. I can't stay here. Because…well…"_

"_You can stay here. You just don't want to. Because the way of life in the future is so much easier. And your friends can be zapped to look like Angelina Jolie, or Rachel Bilson, so that you can be friends with the hottest girl in the world. You don't need real people, like me. You have others. Heck, you could replicate me, and take another version back to the future with you if you wanted. That's why you're going. Because you enjoy your life better in the future," Keely broke her hand away from Phil's. _

_Phil shook his head. "No, Keely. You have it all wrong. I begged my parents to reconsider. But they told me that they were returning with, or without me. And I couldn't live without my parents. Or without you. Keely, my life is going to be miserable without you. I can guarantee it. But I want you to be happy with your life."_

"_I will never be happy. Not until I know that you are near me. And you won't be when you're a hundred years away, will you?" Keely cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and Phil knew that this was the true Keely. What she said to him now, she meant. Whether he liked it or not. _

_Phil sighed. "Keely, I'm so sorry."_

**_And I miss you  
Far away, for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

"_I know you are. Because I can see the sincerity in your eyes. So look into mine," Keely said, taking his hand one more time. _

_Phil did as he was told. _

"_Can you see the sincerity, when I tell you, that I love you? I love you Phil Diffy. And I always will. I'm going to miss you more than you will ever know. But I promise you, one thing. No one will ever replace you. And don't tell me to try and find somebody. Because I won't. You're not my mom, or my dad. You can't make me. But I will get on. I will try to plaster on a smile, and maybe one day, it'll stay. Maybe. But that's all I'm promising," Keely bargained. _

_Phil saw the seriousness in her eyes, and knew that no matter how she hated doing it, she would try. And he knew that she definitely would. "That's all I ask, Keely."_

"_That's all I'm giving," Keely said._

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance**_

_Phil then knelt down on the grass, and took Keely's hand. Keely looked down at him, knowing that this was the last time that she'd see this side of him. The last time she'd see any side of him. _

"_Keely Teslow, may I have this dance?" Phil asked, knowing that he had time. _

_Keely looked around, confused. "But there's no music."_

"_Sing," Phil commanded. _

_Keely laughed, but did as he asked her to. "You, you're always there for me…"_

_And as she sung, they danced, to no particular beat, but neither cared. They were too busy hoping that the moment would last forever. _

_But it wouldn't._

**_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_**

_Phil dipped Keely down as she stopped singing softly. "Are you okay?"_

"_Well, no. But I'll live," Keely said, and a fresh tear trickled down her face. The last moment of happiness was gone, and in it's place was a bleak path, that led to somewhere she didn't want to go. And she had to go it alone. _

_Phil touched her cheek, and wished upon every star that there was, and would be in the sky, that he didn't have to leave. That he didn't have to walk away right now. Because that would be perfect. But he did. And soon. Because his family would be wondering where he was, and then they would get mad. And the more furious they were, the longer it would take him, to persuade them to take him back here. "I'm sorry Keely, but I have to go."_

"_So soon?" Keely asked, hoping he would say no, and take her in his arms another time. _

_The hug never came. And, Phil just began to walk away. _

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along_**

_**And I miss you  
Far away, for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"_Phil?" Keely yelled. "So you just go? Without saying goodbye? That's the last thing you say to me? 'Keels, I have to go.' That's rubbish!"_

_Phil knew that he shouldn't have walked away, but his heart was about to explode. "Keely. I didn't know what to say. Everything seemed rubbish."_

"_Please don't leave me," Keely sobbed. _

_Phil took her in his arms. "I have to Keely. But I will try, as hard as you will to lead a normal life. And I will try to persuade my parents to bring me back. But please don't spend the rest of your life in hope."_

"_Okay," Keely whispered. "Just do me one favour."_

"_Anything," Phil said, well aware that it was nearing the last time he would speak to her. _

_And before he could take a breath in, she was kissing him. _

_People who walked by, assumed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Two lovers in the park. But the story behind Phil and Keely, was so much more complicated than what it appeared. To be boyfriend and girlfriend, they had to live near each other. Not a hundred years apart, as it soon would be. _  
_The magic of the kiss, was washed away, by the haunt of regret, and the knowledge that this would be the last. _

_The last kiss._

_The last meeting in the park. _

_The last time that they would ever see each other._

_END FLASHBACK_

**_So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _**

So now, I sit here, wondering where I'm headed. Everyday I go through this routine. And the truth is, my future seems as empty as it did that day, two years ago.

Or a hundred years ago, as it is to Keely.

Apparently, life is a masterpiece, that you paint yourself. And you make it what you want it. I didn't make my life what I wanted it. My parents made my life what they wanted it to be like. And it's not fair, that I'm sitting here, wondering how it will turn out.

I've been away from Keely, for two years. But it feels like centuries.

And it may as well be.

**_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_**

So now, I get up. Remembrance is over for another day.

The 'what if' game has been going on for years in my mind. And it'll keep going until I find an answer.

What if we had stayed like that forever?

What if we had never left?

What if Keely had come with us?

What if…?

What if…?

What if…?

_**  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

This song was a recommendation, by iluvPOTFandBluHeelers, so thanks to her. I hope it accomplished the challenge you set me!

Far away - Nickelback

Now review!


End file.
